Well, That Just Happened
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: Five teens die and are reborn in the SNK World. How long will it take for someone to die? Will they find love?
1. The End and The Beginning

_New Story with PuppetString~_

* * *

Five teens laughed maniacally at their PS3 as the SNK crack videos played one after another on Youtube. There were four girls and a highly outnumbered (and outmatched) boy.

The oldest girl, Prim, sixteen years of age, was 4'9 had shoulder-length straw colored hair and pale blue eyes. She was quiet, fairly timid, and bashful to a fault. She was usually perfectly happy following the lead of the others.

Next came Marisol- or Sol for short. The fifteen year old had wavy chocolate brown hair and chocolate eyes. Sol was an ambitious, lazy, and competitive girl who had a knack for getting revenge. Though quiet in front of most thanks to Alex, she was the leader pulling the strings. Alexandra, an irritable but generally good-natured fifteen year old with caramel brown hair and brownish hazel eyes that had caused debates over color, she stood 5'0.

Daniel, age fifteen, was a young silent, egotistical male who often competed with Sol. Black hair and eyes with pale skin he stood 5'4. Though strong he was easy to push around, though caring in his quiet way. Finally, was Rosie, a fragile but high spirited fourteen year old girl who was born with a heart defect, though she tried not to let it get in her way. Red-brown hair long enough to sit on was braided down her back and hazel eyes she stood 4'8.

"Too bad Armin's so weak," Rosie commented to her friends, "He's pretty smart for a male."

"True," everyone agreed casually. Sol had Alexandra in a chokehold as they battled violently for custody over an ice cream sandwich.

"ALEX, UNHAND MY ICE CREAM!"

"It's mine now, BIATCH!"

At that point, Sol threw Alex through part of the wall, creating a dusty mess of the remaining drywall.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKIN' CALL ME? YOU WANNA GO?"

Alex and Sol glared coldly into each other's eyes for several tense heartbeats until Alex broke and burst out laughing. Marisol quickly joined in, their cackling filling the room, causing Prim to retreat a few inches.

"Alex, Marisol, you sound like Stein laughing!" Rosie grinned, knowing how much it would please them.

Alex threw her fists in the air. "YESSS! I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN LIFE! I AM STEIN!"

Marysol smirked eerily. "Ku ku ku…Undataka."

Alex tossed the ice cream sandwich at Sol before staggering over to the couch and sitting down violently enough to bounce Prim and Rosie.

"But seriously," Daniel began, "Attack on Titan. Who'd die first among us?"

Alex pointed to Prim with her thumb and Sol nodded in agreement, while Rosie shook her head. "I would. I've got a heart defect, remember? I'd probably die first since I bleed easy and you can essentially knock a piece of my heart out. If a titan grabbed me, that'd probably do it- no bite needed."

Alex glanced at her lazily. "That doesn't matter- you still run faster than Prim and the 'survival of the fastest' rule applies here." She stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter again.

"Isn't it survival of the fitt-" Daniel began.

"IT'S WHAT I SAY, DAMMIT." Alex shouted, grinning widely.

Rosie yawned.

"It's already three in the morning, guys...I think I should go to sleep. I feel kinda sick. My head and stomach hurt."

Alex rolled her eyes, ignoring her own headache. She was probably just lacking caffeine.

"Wuss!"

Daniel glanced at Prim, who was sleeping on Sol's shoulder in a puddle of melted ice cream sandwich.

"Prim and Marisol have already nodded off," He pointed out with a yawn, "So I don't think it'd hurt to follow."

Alex stared at the ice cream sandwich before bolting up. Sol wasn't the kind to waste an ice cream and just nod off. "Guys," she stammered as darkness began to cloud her vision, "I think something's wrong…" Before she could finish her thought, she'd hit the floor.

"I hate basements…Basements do bad things." Rosie's words echoed in Alex's ears as one last conscious thought before she sucummed to the Carbon Monoxide. The next thing she knew, she was flying out of her mother's vagina at mach five.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' She thought, crying madly, 'Why can't I talk? Why am I smaller than Rosie? FUCK THIS FUCK THIS FUCK THIS."

Ten years later, Alex and Sol stood outside of their new homes, lazily bantering back and forth about the weather and being stuck in a giant, weakening bowl while balancing on one foot each. They watched as Mikasa and Eren, their neighbors, returned home with a load of wood.

"HEY, EREN, MIKASA, NICE WOOD! I'LL GET MYSELF SOME LATER!" Alex shouted without thinking, causing Sol to laugh so hard he lost balance. For some reason, when they'd been reborn, Marisol and turned into a Soul. Gender bender- anime logic, they'd figured. Eren and Mikasa started at their neighbors for a moment before Doctor Jaeger called them in for dinner.

"So, Soul, do you think today's the day?" Alex asked, sitting down. Soul shook his head. "Who knows? Either way, if the house collapses, should we try and save Misses Jaeger?" Alex crinkled her nose. "That'd ruin the timeline, not to mention his incentive. Still, I guess we could give it a shot if we're around. Anyway, that won't happen for at least another couple hours, so let's go grab lunch... dinner... whatever and laugh at the dead Recon Corps people!"

Alex and Soul walked down to the local cafe, it was run by an elder man that everyone one called Old man Jenkins.

"Damn, I would love a chicken Sandwich.." Soul muttered, holding his stomach.

The corners of Alex's cheeks twitched in a frown, Old man Jenkins had a not so subtle thing for white girls, "I'll get us some."

Soul's face light up and he waited for Alex to come out of the cafe.

"Hey, Mister Jenkins." Alex leaned forward on the counter.

The old man was creepy as hell and had an artificial clean smell which pissed Alex's nose off.

"Hello, what do you want, today?"

Alex's eyes seem to sparkle, "I was wondering if I could have two chicken sandwiches."

"Little girl, you should know that I can't give you that." Jenkins said, looking over at Alex.

Her Brown eyes sparkled as she batted her eyelashes, "Pretty please, Mister?"

Jenkins sighed and began to make two chicken sandwiches, "Mayo or mustard?"

"Ranch please, on both." Alex smiled brightly.

Soul jumped up when Alex walked out of the shop with two sandwiches, "You got them?"

With a curt nod, Alex smiled and gave Soul his sandwich, "Here you go."

As they devoured their sandwiches, lighting hit outside the wall. Alex looked up, seeing the colossal titan, her

tongue licked the leftover ranch on the corner of her mouth, "Looks like Burnthole is here."

Soul giggled, before racing to finish his sandwich, Alex had been long done with her sandwich.

Soul and Alex watched the screaming and running civilians as titans entered the crushed wall, "Mrs. Jaeger?"

"MOOOOMMM!" they heard the distant yell of Eren.

Alex crinkled her nose, watching a titan eat a mother and son, "Dead. Let's book it."

"What do you think they taste like?" Soul asked as they ran to the gate.

"Humans or Titans?" Alex jumped over a fallen table.

"Both." Soul raced between adults.

"Titans, chicken. Humans, pork." Alex kicked a dead body out of her way.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" The Garrison yelled, causing the two children to run faster.

"Wait! You won't make it!" Hans tried to stop the two, but they slid under the gate right before it finished closing.

"Huh. They did.." Hans stopped for a moment.

"Hey, here are two more children!" A soldier picked up Alex and Soul and helped them get onto a boat.

Just as their boat took off, the armored titan crashed through the wall.

"Well, that happened." Alex's voice seemed to echo in the other children's ears as they cried, and listen to Eren's pledge of killing the titans.

"I better not miss a damn thing!" Soul smirked, next to her.


	2. Top Ten Trainees

5 years later.

"As I call your name, come forward you are in the top ten."

"Soul Katsuo, Gabriel Feehan, Danielle Lei, Chamuel Victor, Alexan Wilde, Jergens Diore, Sebastian Grey,Rosie Snyder, Mattias Walker, Marcus Johnson. You are the best of the best, you have the option of joining the military police." The instructor dismissed everyone.

"Wow," Rosie breathed, "I made number eight! And Soul, you were number one! You were scary during training! Hey, Alex, Danielle, how do you get stronger? I want to do better in the field."

"You can not get stronger than you already are," Danielle, formerly known as Daniel, commented.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Ass, If you try harder and have a solid goal, like Soul, you can always become stronger."

Soul laughed, "I want to eat a Titan!"

Rosie nodded eagerly. "Okay! I want to…" She thought for a moment. "I want to...Uh…" She had no idea what she wanted.

"You want to live." Alex commented, "We all will so we can go to the beach again. And climb mountains and . . . not be trapped.." Her eyes were filled with sorrow and longing.

"Well, let's get a good night's sleep. We choose our branches tomorrow." Danielle said walking away.

"Hai!" Soul dragged Alex to the boys dorm, they somehow secretly hid the fact Alex was a girl from everyone for three years. Quite amazing how Soul did it, made Alex question everyone's intelligence.

Rosie didn't sleep well that night. She wasn't really sure she wanted to live- she knew she wanted her friends to live, for sure, but as for herself, she was shy of the world. All she'd seen within the walls was pain- especially since the Colossal Titan had broken through. Quite frankly, she had to figure out a new goal for herself. The next morning, it hit her.

'I want to protect all my friends,' she thought, 'And do my best to keep them alive. Then, we can all be happy.'

"Hey, Rosie!" Soul called over to the girl from their breakfast table. As usual, Alex had her head down in her arms with her bread in her hand, to eat later. Soul had taken the rest of Alex's breakfast only giving her, his own loaf of bread in return. Danielle had eaten her meal while quietly talking with Prim, who picked at her food.

"Did you decide which branch you're joining?" Soul asked.

Rosie nodded. "I don't want to be in the walls, so I'd prefer the Recon Corps, but I'll follow you guys wherever you go. I don't want to be alone."

Alex raised her head up, "Recon." Then flopped her head back on the table making a loud 'thump' Noise.

Soul smiled brightly,"Recon Corps."

Prim pushed her food around with her fork, "Ga-Garrison."

Danielle looked over at Rosie, " I will be joining the military police." She wiped her mouth with her napkin, "And I suggest you do the same, you are lucky you made the top ten, let alone eight." With that she walked off, Prim following not far behind.

"What do you mean, 'lucky to be in the top ten'?" She demanded, her temper bubbling over, "I worked hard to get there, too! You might still be better than me, Danielle, but at least I'm not some stuck-up bitch who's too scared to actually go out and DO something! While you hide and do nothing with the rest of the military police, I'm going to do my best to keep my friends alive- both the ones I meet and the ones who came from before. Speaking of which, I'm glad you're going to the military police. Less bitching to listen to all the time!"

With that, she stormed off, glad to be rid of the arrogant cunt. 'Lucky,' she thought, seething, 'maybe it would have been luck before, when I had a heart defect, but around here, I'm just about normal! A little short compared to most, but still about normal! I deserve my position as much as she does, and aside from that, it's none of her business what I do. I'm definitely going to the recon crops now- alone or otherwise! I'll meet new friends there, even if my old ones don't really want to go. I guess that'd be for the better, anyway. I wouldn't want to watch them get eaten, too. If it has to be one of us, it ought to be me for suggesting it.'

The day finally passed into night, most of the class had gone into the Garrison, except for the top ten trainees, up next was the Recon corps/Survey Corps/Scouting Legion.

"They really need to pick a fucking name." Alex said from her place on Soul's lap. Rosie giggled, it was the same as before, Alex sleeping on Soul's lap while he played with her hair.

"I really need to get around to scalping you so I can have your hair." Soul smiled playing with the short hair, it changed color the last few years from its brown to a black red, as Soul's had turned blue. Though, everyone loved the new hair color on the loud duo, they never knew how Soul loved experiments and often experimented on people in their slumber.

"You say that every other day." Alex hummed, her ears twitching hearing the sound of thundering hooves in the distance.

"So soft." Soul watched the horses pass them, such lovely creatures.

One of the members that was riding near the corporal called out, "Soul?!"

"Hey Eren!" Soul smiled and waved.

"Jaeger!" The Lance corporal snapped at the lower rank.

"So-Sorry sir." Eren bowed his head, it was best to stay silent.

Once they were long gone, Alex sat up looking at them she smirked, "Livin la Levi loca."

"Levi _Jean_s." Soul snickered next to the crossdresser.

Rosie watched as the higher ranking officers passed. "I'm just glad we aren't in the same boat as Eren. Remember how Levi beat the absolute shit out of him when he first found out he was a titan shifter? Man, that must have sucked. 'Wow, I'm going to court! Hey, what's he doing with his foot? Maybe his boot's dir-OH MY GOD HE'S KICKING ME.' Eren's thought process, maybe?"

"More like, yes Heichou hit me again, I'm half mast!" Alex mimicked Eren's voice.

"Just wait till you get back to the basement, Jaeger." Soul mimicked Levi's voice.

"Is Levi going to kick the shit out of him in the basement, too? Bad things always happen in dark, cold, cramped, stuffy places like basements, you know."

"More like he is going to be pounding Eren, again and again and again. Till cream comes out." Alex winked at Rosie before she stood up.

"Let's go, they're calling the assembly." Alex and Soul walked to the auditorium like area.

"They're in court, why would Eren be on a boat?" Rosie called out to her friends, who had left her behind as she pondered what they had said.

"Wait! Guys!" She ran to catch up to the laughing duo. "Guys, what if the court is on a boat and if Eren loses they're going to drown him? Drowning sounds horrible! Drowning would be like dying in an airless basement, depending on how deep it is. It would be cold, and probably dark, and there'd be no air, and it'd be really scary!"

"Rosie, let's end this conversation Now ok?" Soul smiled a rather frightening smile the promised doom it she spoke another word on this subject.

Rosie shuddered, still thinking of drowning, and then ran to catch up with her friends.

Alex blanked out while the Recon corps speaker spoke, it was such a drag. "If you don't wish to join. You may leave now."

Almost everyone left, in fear of titans and Eren. Danielle stayed behind staring at Alex and Soul, "I wish you wouldn't."

"You only wished, you never tried." Soul looked at Danielle giving her a quick hug along with Alex.

"Black and white roses on your graves, right?" Danielle chuckled as she walked away.

Erwin sighed, then smiled slightly, "For the three of you who stayed, Thank you."

He left the stage, Rosie looked and true to what he had said, only her, Alex and Soul had stayed.

"Why didn't anyone else stay?" Rosie asked walking to Alex and Soul.

"They are afraid." Soul replied, looking around for where they are suppose to go.

"Titans _are_ pretty scary." Rosie whimpered.

"A. You can't say that yet. You haven't seen one. And B. They're afraid more of Eren, the unknown factor." Alex looked at Rosie, her visible brown eye stared at her hauntingly as if remembering the day she and Soul ran for their lives.

Rosie smirked, "Hey, Alex you can't wear your beanie anymore, joining the Corps and all. I can finally see that other eye of yours."

Soul snorted, "Don't you mean the other half of his face?"

Alex rolled her eyes, Rosie had been obsessed about seeing the other half of her face since they reunited. She thought that the skin under it was misfigured, or something along those lines.

"I don't have to do anything." Alex said walking off to where Hanji was motioning them to follow her.


	3. Choosing Squads

"Hiya! I'm Captain Hanji Zoe, but just call me Hanji. I will be taking one of you into my Squad while the other two will go in Erwin or Levi's squad." Hanji smiled at the cheerfully.

Rosie was about to raise her hand to join her squad, more afraid of brutal Levi or Creep Erwin, but Soul had already piped up.

"You experiment on Titans right? I'll join!" Soul smiled brightly.

"Are you a scientist too?" Hanji grabbed Soul's hands.

Soul's grin widen, "My mother is Crayna Katsuo!"

Hanji squealed, "The famous scientist who created a child using only her dna! You're that child right!? Oh, Your mother must of told you brilliant experiments!"

"Soul also made some of his own. Though low key they are still pretty cool." Alex commented.

"That's amazing what did you test them on?!"

Soul patted Alex's back, "This sucker right here, Alexan Wilde, my best friend and most valuable test subject. So far I have succeeded in making his bones stronger and changing his hair color. I haven't had the chance to try my more dangerous on him. Lack of time."

"How much stronger did his bones become?" Hanji asked excited, this could help out humanity greatly.

"I can jump off a three story building. I'm not sure if that tells you much." Alex murmured.

Hanji smiled, this was a great subject, "If you are willing would you allow more experiments to be performed on yourself while you are serving the Scouting Legion."

Alex smiled, "Only if Soul is the one performing them."

Hanji held her hand out to Alex, "You have yourself a deal."

Alex shook her hand firmly, "Deal. By the way where would I met Erwin, I'll be on his squad."

Rosie squeaked, "Alex are you sure you want to do that?"

"It's fine, besides you find him creepy, I trust that Corporal Levi won't hurt you." Alex patted Rosie's head much to her dismay.

"B-But, what he did to Eren…" Rosie looked at the ground trembling.

"Hey, that has more than a whim behind it. I'll give you a few, Eren is a titan, Eren is a boy, and it was to prove a point to the Military Police. You will be safe." Alex reassured the nervous girl.

"But you and Soul always said Humans are the beings you must fear above all else!" Rosie protested, looking up.

"Hey, Hanji. Which one of these brats is on my squad?" Levi's voice chilled over the group as he approached.

Rosie swallowed, 'I don't have to be afraid of him! Who am I kidding? He is humanite's strongest soldier..' "I-I am sir!" Rosie saulted.

"What is your name?" Levi stared down at Rosie.

"Rosie Synder, Sir." Rosie slowly began to relax seeing Alex and Soul standing behind Levi, making stupid faces to make her feel better. Even Hanji joined in, must be because of how fun it looked, Rosie wished she could make funny faces with them too.

"Bottom of the chain I assume." Levi's eyes narrowed at her.

Rosie's eye twitched, "I was ranked number eight in the class, sir." 'Asshole! I wouldn't have expected much of him upon first glance if I hadn't known who he was. He's not much taller than me!'

Levi's eyebrow raised, "Perhaps you will be of some use, Brat."

"Heichou!" Eren called out, running over. Soul, Alex and Hanji began to whistle, they didn't do anything remotely stupid when Levi's back was turned.

"What is it, Brat?" Levi glared at Eren.

"The Military police said that since so few recruits have joined this year, we won't be able to get any more horses till next breeding season." Eren looked at him slightly upset himself.

Levi clicked his tongue, "There's nothing we can do, then."

Eren turned to the new recruits and grinned, "Alex! Soul! I haven't seen you guys in ages! How have you been?"

Alex smirked, "Well, we aren't dead, so nothing to really complain about."

Soul nodded, "How are you? Especially with the whole revenge thing?"

Eren blushed lightly, "You heard about that huh?"

Alex chuckled, "I think a lot of people heard on the boat."

Soul nodded, "Not to mention we were around the corner when you screamed, 'Mom'."

Eren looked down, saddened, his friends heard him, they must of saw how weak he was. So much that he couldn't protect his mother.

"Hey Now, It's not as bad as When Alex was sitting on the wall with his father." Soul laughed, that was hilarious.

"What happened?" Alex and Eren asked, Alex had some faulty memory when it came to herself, Soul wrote it down as a side effect from one of the experiments.

"A Titan crashed with the wall causing you to drop your chicken sandwich, it fell in a titan's mouth. I think you scared the whole town yelling, 'You stupid fucking cunt, I will end you! I will teach you how to speak so when I kill you slowly and painfully you can beg for all the mercy you want but it will never end, I will keep you alive for years so when I am an old lady I may feast upon your body and drink your blood as my final meal before I have someone kill you!'"

Soul recited the whole saying, upon hearing it again Alex laughed, she remembered.

"And then I proceeded trying to teach titans how to speak. Man, I was an idiot!" Alex fell to the ground laughing.

Rosie giggled, "It's amazing that you were number five, huh? I'm surprised you weren't number three!"

Alex sighed looking at the sky, "Nah, I think I should have been in the bottom. I still think those teachers were on some serious drugs, placing me in the top ten."

Levi coughed, "Jaeger, Synder, let's get back to HQ."

Rosie nodded obediently. "Yes, sir!"

She cast a glance back at her friends, mouthed 'goodbye', and then hurried to get in formation behind Levi and Eren.

Hanji patted Soul's shoulder, "I think you all will be great to have on the teams."

Alex sighed as she helped Armin and Whiner (Reiner) load the supply carriage.

"You are a lot stronger then you look Alex." Reiner complemented.

"Thanks, I guess." Alex grunted, she really hated the three Titans. They pissed her off, well more Whiner and Burnthole than Annie. Annie was cool, besides the fact she's going to destroy Levi's Squad and destroy Levi's heart.

Alex sighed, it seemed her crush on Levi that had formed when she'd read about him in her home world had carried over and was now wracking her heart.

'Stupid feelings! Why can't I be like Soul and not care?' Alex's inner chibi cried.

"Whoa,Whoa girl calm down!" Jean tried to calm down one of the horse he was tending, but the horse flipped, literally. It was caught on some near by rope Alex was gathering to put on the cart and it fell on her. Armin, Reiner and Jean stared in shock as the thousand and forty pound horse fell on top of a hundred pound 5'0 boy.

"QUICK GO GET HELP!" Jean screamed at Armin, who quickly obliged.

Reiner and Jean went to pick up the horse but they could only get a tiny bit of room between Alex and the creature, before dropping it.

"Please...Stop..Helping.." Alex begged after they dropped the horse on her for the fifth time.

The two backed away, irritated and anxious as their comrade was being crushed before them. Alex took a moment to catch her breath before she grabbed the horse's massive flank and began to push it off. The large animal was kicking all the while, desperately trying to regain its footing. Once Alex had pushed it to the point where she could sit up, she heaved the beast off her legs and stood it up.

"Thats how it's done, bitches!" Alex grinned widely, triumph blocking out the sensation of pain from the bruises she'd received when Reiner and Jean had dropped the massive equine on her.

The two men stared at him in shock. What they'd been unable to accomplish together, the small boy had done on his own in one try.

Alex reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a loaf of bread that she been saving from that morning, "Damn, it's flat.." She shrugged at quickly consumed the grain.

Armin had brought the first batch of fit soldiers he saw which so happened to be, Hanji, Erwin, Levi, A new recruit, Eren and Mikasa.

"What is the meaning of this Arlet?" Levi glared at him, clearly no one was stuck under a horse.

"Wh-What but, he was! I swear!" Armin pleaded looking over at the boy who was sitting on the ground eating bread.

Reiner snapped out of his daze first, "Armin isn't lying sir, he was stuck under a horse, but he pushed it right off of himself."

"Hey Soul! Come check my ribs! Horse face and Whiner dropped the horse on me five times!." Alex called, looking at the group without much care.

"H-Horse Face?!" Jean snapped out of it angry at the small boy.

"Whiner?!" Reiner was shocked at the fact the little twerp insulted him.

Soul slapped them both across the face as he walked over to his precious experime- best friend.

Soul picked up Alex holding him in one arm while she practically sat on his shoulder, "Wow I'm so tall!"

"Hanji, is there somewhere I can examine him in private?" Soul asked, not wanting anyone to find out Alex's true gender.

"Yes, follow me." Hanji began to lead them away.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Alex whispered.

"Yea yea, you and your stupid bet." Soul grumbled.

Hanji opened a tent curtain allowing the two go ahead of her, "What bet?"

Alex's eyes gleamed, "That Jean and Reiner wouldn't be able to pick up a horse." She was placed on a table.

Soul turned his head over his shoulder, "Please leave."

Hanji laughed, "Well, I'll wait right out here for you guys."

As the curtain closed Soul waited a few minutes before motioning Alex to take her shirts off, "Tch. You and your under tops."

Soul's cold hands traced up Alex's warm muscled stomach up to the bandages. Slowly taking them off to reveal her breast he checked every ribs twice, also watching for any signs of Alex holding pain in.

"No ribs are broken, your torso only seems to have taken a light bruising. Lean back." Soul commanded. Alex leaned back on her forearms shivering from the chilled air, she enjoyed being able to breathe without those damn bandages. Soul lifted her leg and began to push, pull and twist it in different directions. Letting it fall down he tested the other one out, his nose crinkled. "You have some fractures in your leg, I'll have to get an x-ray to see the full damage to it. Sit up." Soul commanded.

Sitting up straight Soul turned the girl around looking at her back, "You look good, let's bandage you again. I'll look at your arms and request an X-ray on your leg."

Soon Alex's breathing was once again restricted, "The only thing that seems to be showing problems is your right leg. I am going to go talk to Hanji while you get dressed." Soul exited the tent.

Quickly Alex put her shirts on and jumped down from the table, only to fall to the floor, grabbing her right leg. "Ow."


End file.
